1. Field of Invention
This application generally relates to a method of making a poultry feeder that stops sparrows or other light-weight birds from eating poultry food from the feeder. Specifically, the poultry feeder is designed to selectively preventing unintended animals from accessing the poultry feeder.
2. Background
Raising poultries in residential homes has become rather popular. Most of the current poultry feeders are designed for enclosed environment that is free of other birds like sparrows. For private poultry raisers, it is costly to build enclosed cages for their poultries to roam freely in an open area, feeding on grass and/or insects. There are five types of poultry feeders available on the market: troughs, treadle feeder, plastic feeder, grit hoppers, and pheasant feeder. Troughs and plastic feeder are designed to be used in enclosed space free of nature elements and pests. They are not suitable for outdoor poultries. While treadle feeder, grip hoppers and pheasant feeder can be used outdoors, they are either too expensive or require a learning period for chickens to get use to them. They may be rodent-proof, but not for stopping birds such as sparrows. As far as the inventor is concerned, there are no feeders available on the market designed to stop light-weighted birds such as sparrows. Thus, there is a need for designing cost-effective, sparrow-stopping poultry feeder, which will minimize the loss of feeds to unintended animals.